Rainpaw's prophecy
by pokemonwarriorcatsgirl207
Summary: "Rain storms will save the sun from bloody claws" A evil rogue named Bloodclaw is loose in the forest, a prophecy has began. One kit has a destiny to save her clan before Bloodclaw comes and takes over her clan. WILL SHE BE IN TIME TO SAVE THE ONES SHE LOVES! OR NOT! Read this epic saga of Rainpaw s prophecy before it s too late! *Laughs evil*


_SunClan:_  
_Leader- Firestar (A bright ginger tom with black stripes and with unusually blue eyes)_  
_Deputy- Oakfoot (A ginger she- cat with brown paws and ears with unusually blue eyes)_  
_Medicine cat- Pinefeather (A dark ginger she- cat with brown tail and paws with green eyes)_  
_Warriors-_  
_Goldentail (Golden tabby tom with green eyes)_  
_Thornfur (A cream she- cat with amber eyes)_  
_Rosefur (A cream she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Stormfang (A dark gray tabby tom with unusually blue eyes)_  
_Orangetail (A dark orange tom with unusually blue eyes)_  
_Lilybird (A cream she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Apprentice, Flowingpaw_  
_Graylight (A small gray she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Apprentice, Leapingpaw_  
_Snowfeather (A huge white she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Apprentices:_  
_Flowingpaw (A white and gray she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Leapingpaw (A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
_Queens-_  
_Sapphireleaf (A gray she- cat with green eyes, the mother to Goldentail's kits; Echokit (A pure white tom with gray ear tips and green eyes), Stonekit (A gray tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
_Duskfrost (A gray tabby she- cat with green eyes, the mother to Firestar's kits; Maplekit (A golden she- kit with unusually blue eyes), Thornkit (Ginger tom with green eyes), Rainkit (A blue- gray tabby she- kit with blue eyes)._  
_Elders:_  
_Flareleaf (An orange and yellow she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Adderlight (A gray tom with blue eyes)_  
_Boulderfang (A gray tabby tom with green eyes)_  
_Blossomflower (A tortoiseshell she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Lionfang (A ginger tom with amber eyes)_  
_DustClan:_  
_Leader- Moonstar (A gray tabby she- cat with silver eyes)_  
_Deputy- Lakepool (A pure white she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Medicine cat- Rockshadow (A dark gray tom with blue eyes)_  
_Apprentice, Hopepaw_  
_Warriors-_  
_Longpelt (A long furred black tom and green eyes)_  
_Breezestripe (A black tom with gray stripe and amber eyes)_  
_Dimfur (A black and white tom with very dim fur and green eyes)_  
_Whitemoon (A pure white she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Dappleleaf (A beautiful dappled she- cat with bright blue eyes)_  
_Daisyflower (A cream she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Apprentice, Silverpaw_  
_Airpelt (A gray and white tom with blue eyes)_  
_Apprentice, Graypaw_  
_Nightshadow (A pure black tom with amber eyes)_  
_Apprentices:_  
_Hopepaw (A white she- cat with purple eyes)_  
_Silverpaw (Silver she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Graypaw (Pure gray tom with amber eyes)_  
_Elders: _  
_Scarpelt (A black tom with many scars on his body and amber eyes)_  
_Goldenfall (A golden tabby she- cat with green eyes)_  
_NightClan:_  
_Leader- Talonstar (A gray tom with green eyes)_  
_Deputy- Heatherflight (A gray pinkish she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Medicine cat- Riverstone (A gray tabby she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Apprentice, Moonshine (A gray and white she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Warriors-_  
_Flameclaw (A ginger tom with green eyes)_  
_Mossleaf (A dappled she- cat with amber eyes)_  
_Ashstep (A gray tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
_Eagletalon (A brown tom with unusually sharp claws and amber eyes)_  
_Heatherrose (A pinkish she- cat with amber eyes)_  
_Emberheart (A golden and orange tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
_Wolfclaw (A dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
_Redclaw (A brown tabby tom with unusually red claws and bright amber eyes)_  
_Yellowtail (A yellow tabby she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Elders:_  
_Leopardpatch (A tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)_  
_Mossheart (A tortoiseshell she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_BarkClan:_  
_Leader- Burnstar (A dark ginger she- cat with amber eyes)_  
_Deputy- Flamefire (A dark ginger tom with amber eyes)_  
_Medicine cat- Dusklight (A ginger she- cat with orange stripes and green eyes)_  
_Warriors-_  
_Flashpelt (A pure white tom with bright amber eyes)_  
_Tinystorm (A small black tom with blue eyes)_  
_Cloudleaf (A white she- cat with black ear tips and blue eyes)_  
_Aspenstripe (A brown she- cat with darker brown stripe on her forehead and amber eyes)_  
_Whitepetal (A pure white she- cat with blue eyes)_  
_Duststorm (A dusty brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
_Lightfur (A yellow tabby she- cat with amber eyes)_  
_Queens-_  
_Sandpelt (A pale ginger she- cat with green eyes)_  
_Fawnpetal (A gray and white she- cat with amber eyes, the mother to Tinystorm's kits; Willowkit (A pale gray she- kit)._  
_Elders:_  
_Brokenfang (A tabby tom with amber eyes and with broken fangs)_  
_Snowice (A white she- cat with blind blue eyes)_


End file.
